cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Brutal Anime Deaths - SuperNerd295 Edition
Welcome back my Otaku friends, today we have some of the most gruesome, horrifying, and mind scarring deaths in all of anime history. We have gone out of our way to watch almost every anime we could find, new or old, main stream or obscure, and today, we have the top 10 most brutal anime deaths of all time. Spoiler warning, we are about to spoil some of the greatest anime of all time. Animaniacs #10 In this episode, Yakko Warner tries to teach the audience about the nations of the world, but because he forgot and named things that where not nations, he was sucked into the map where it is later revealed in season 9 that he died. Crushed to death, the map created a new Yakko that would serve his every purpose. In season 10 when the map is confronted, Yakko's dead, crushed body rolls out of it and onto the floor, sending the clone into a spiral of horror. Skyrim X Thomas | The Movie (Part: 1) #9 In the first installment of this beloved anime cross over series, Thomas appears and burns down the village of Helgen, brutally slaughtering their people, and only leaving few surviving. Thomas later appears in the finale of the trilogy and confronts the Dragonborn. Also, the Dragonborn returns to the village before his battle to mourn the lives of those lost in the attack. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia #8 In one of the most brutal fights in the series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, commonly shortened to IASP by fans, Franku-sama enters the ring as the Trashman. He throws his trash can at another wrestler, cutting open his jugular and letting him bleed to death. This is truly gruesome, but does it match up with some of the other deaths? Sesame Street #7 In the series finale of Sesame Street, Kermit the Frog is trying to teach a young girl the Abc's. After mention of Cookie monster, Kermits best friend who died in the last season, Kermit becomes suicidal and jumps off a building, killing himself and ending his suffering. This severely impacted the rest of the cast as they too either took their lives or inflicted harm on them selves. SSI's Shreds of the Week #6 In the popular cross over anime SSI's shreds of the Week, famous for it's legitimate crossovers with other anime, 8 Nokia 3310's are dropped into the infamous shredder, and are surprisingly destroyed instantly. This episode was so gruesome that it had to be taken off air, and can only be found in the Japanese and Russian box sets. Hard core fans of both series speculate that this episode is a prequel to the entire series, showing the Shredder lessen it's power to create the Nokias. Warning,numbers 5-1 are extremely graphic. viewer discretion is advised. Protegent Complete Security #5 In the Protegent Complete Security anime, Protegent, the protagonist brutally murders some random ass office workers computer, restricting him from games and facebook, along with killing 20% of his companies staff. He then forces the office worker to smile for him, of which he does so out of fear of dying. He later explains that he is also restricting e-mail, but soon contradicts himself by saying he brings families closer. What does he mean? What are his motives? Due to being a highly obscure anime, no one really knows. Shrek #4 Now what kind of list would it be if I did not include Shrek? In this scene from the first season of Shrek, Fiona brutally murders Robin Hood and his men, during their song as well, a move that really turned some eyes, a true first in anime history. After this, Fiona walks away unscathed and seemingly mentally stable, a theme we will see many times later on in the series. Shin Gojira #3 In the anime Shin Gojira, or for non Otaku's, Shin Godzilla or Godzilla Resurgence, our hero Gojira (Godzilla) in his Kamata-Kun state saves a family from the evil apartment building, of which was trying to kill them. Gojira snakes his way to the buildings top before crushing it under him. It is unknown whether or not the family survived, only making this scene more violent and brutal. Birb #2 In the anime Birb, we witness the spooning of a birb. For those of you unaware, spooning is an unholy offense against birb kind as it involves the spooned being sacrificed. This clip is not for the faint of heart and the episode can only be viewed by subscription services. The birb who got spooned was one of the fan favorites and his horrible death was banned from air in every country but Russia. Fallout 4 #1 in the anime Fallout 4 a Gunner launches his Mininuke friend at the protagonist, hoping to end his life in a blaze of glory. Mininuke misses and instead blows up on the streets, causing the Gunner to have mental breakdown as the protagonist shoots him in the head. These combined deaths are very haunting and may scar you for life. Category:Top Tens Category:Anime Category:Animu Category:SuperNerds Category:Joke Pages Category:Lists Category:Amazingness Category:Top Ten Brutal Anime Deaths Category:Memes Category:Videos Category:Animaniacs Category:YakkoWarner Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Mods Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:Franku-sama Category:Sesame Street Category:Kermit Category:SSI's Shreds of the Week Category:Nokia 3310 Category:My name is proto. Your security is my... motto. Category:Protegent Complete Security Category:Obviously malware Category:Shrek Category:Fiona Category:Brutal deaths Category:Robin Hood Category:Skyrim Category:Godzilla Category:Shin Godzilla Category:Birbs Category:Spoons Category:Spooned Category:Fallout Category:Fallout 4 Category:Mini Nuke